Talk:TPPedia Wiki
I don't know about you all, but I'm pretty excited to be able to update the Gen 3 content in real time. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 01:42, March 22, 2014 (UTC) : Me too :-) Herro9n (talk) 13:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) To those (or perhaps the one person) doing the front page formatting edits: I really like them so far! We should probably discuss color schemes going forward, its a topic I've been meaning to put out there. Does anyone have any suggestions on what are color scheme should be? Crimsonburn27 (talk) 03:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Do we currently have anything that links to Ledges outside of Ledge Bot, and anything that links to that as well? I'm thinking we are going to need some kind of page to link to things such as ledges that are cross-generational TPP things. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 01:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps we should make a priority list of things to add, for those willing to add whatever. Such as information about the main characters/pokémons and such? At least so there are pages to encourage more people to add more information? Herro9n (talk) 17:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that'd be a good idea. I've been kind of just scattershotting content to give a basic indication of how things should be linked/layouts/what type of content/etc. Sadly I'm in the middle of finals week for my winter term right now so I'm extremely busy with that. But I think the addition of more pages, especially character bios and major events, should be a priority. I will say that a current goal of mine at the moment is to have enough content on Gens 1 and 2 up by Saturday so that people who are just discovering TPP at the start of Emerald can brush up on everything here and have a basic understanding of what's going on and what has happened in the past. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 18:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) If enough pages get made with basic information I can easily blitz through them and fill them out with more detailed information - That's a lot of what I've been doing with some of the pages that got made and had a few lines in them or nothing at all. It seems I can't remember a damn thing about TPP until I see the page, then allllll the little tiny bits of information flood back to me Afterscore (talk) 19:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Should we have a Standardised Profile Page? So far I'm working with an Introduction, before a TPP Lore section and then a Name section. However, this is different to a lot of other profiles. As the pokemon are (to me) what makes the stream, should we try and create a Standardised Profile Page (like what they do in the main Wikipedia)? I'm thinking of Introduction, History (which includes sub-sections such as Origins), Personality and Trivia. What do you guys think? Harlequin2 (talk) 16:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to eventually see all the character pages follow a similiar format, so i'd say for now go for it. As we edit more we can determine if any sections need to be added to allow for different lore and such to be explained. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 01:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, if anyone could get the two theme song videos under Gen 1 memes to line up side by side I'd appreciate it. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 03:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) An issue was brought up to me tonight regarding the domain. Because it is currently acting as a cloak, when people are directed here via tppedia.com they are unable to sign in or post contributions. I've already sent a message to the subreddit mods to ask that the URL on the side bar link is changed to direct to the wikia url for now, so that ppl coming from there can contribute. hero9n, is there anything we can do to fix this problem with the domain at the moment? I've been told it may be because wikia does not like having private domains for it's wikis. If this looks to be a long standing issue, I have been interested in hosting in the future, and that is something we can look into. For now everyone please just continue to contribute and use the wiki, if and when the time comes that we transfer to our own host we will make arrangements then. Thanks! Crimsonburn27 (talk) 08:27, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : This was fixed by setting it to forward only rather than forward with masking, didn't realise it would impact anything but it's been fixed two days ago for anyone reading this. Herro9n (talk) 12:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Right, so I've joined and have been trying to create red links and fix/update articles where I see outdated/incorrect info/mistakes, but I'm not really knowledgable about Wikis. What should I be aware of? Thanks, Digrat (talk) 03:35, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, what you're doing is fine. Alot of stuff is kinda half thrown up to just get pages created with the hopes that people with better knowledge and/or grammar come save the day! I've been following your contributions tonight though, and they're looking good. I'm studying at the moment but taking breaks here and there to throw some things in. To answer some specific questions you may have on the wiki: Looks like the format we may be going with (and eventually converting all our pages to) for character bios is a brief intro, Name (background on how they got their nickname(s) if they have one), TPP Lore (when I posted on the subreddit asking people if they'd like a wiki, one of the biggest things that people said was "as long as it represents the different interpretations of the lore" i.e. Don't just spam the helix point of view and discount how Dome followers saw things, etc.) So when writing out this section, just try to cover all the major canons that developed surrounding different things (One popular belief was... Some people believe... Most members of the community think... etc) followed by a Trivia section, which we are just filling with small facts that may be interesting (see Burrito's page I believe for an example). Outside of that, we are still kinda "feeling" out how we want to do certain things in this wiki. Since this a community edit wiki, people bring different things to the table, so we are working on finding a balance. Go ahead and type away, we can always discuss and edit later. Thanks for the contributions! Crimsonburn27 (talk) 03:44, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright, gotcha. I'm looking forward to continuing my contributions. Thanks! Digrat (talk) 03:48, March 20, 2014 (UTC) With Gen 4 starting soon, I think it's high time we start filling in the blanks on FireRed and finally finalize everything regarding Emerald. Before we wind up 3 games behind. 18:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC)SlowpokeIsAGamer I agree. Of course there is still stuff that needs to be finalized in Red and Crystal as well. It's tough when the playthroughs happen so fast. I know Digrat and I have been putting our focus mainly on slowly completing Red and Crystal, with Tokage and some others leading the charge on the two latest gens. Still, Emerald is definitely behind as well as FireRed. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 18:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Actual idea for a new feature. We should come up with a method for people to create a "personal headcanon" page, and maybe link them with a Headcanon category. That way if someone has a theory for how the storyline goes, they can record it without it being burried on the Reddit. Interesting idea. It could be a subcategory of the TPP Community category. Perhaps we can take some of the methods they utilize on fan-canon wikis for this aspect of it. Wanna make a mock-up page to see how it will look? Also, we would need to set formatting and general rules regarding the pages. Crimsonburn27 (talk) 02:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey guys what happened with the Gen 5 Timeline? I just got back on the wiki for the first time in 2 days and nobody has added anything since then. I know stuff has happened because we have a whole new team, so what's the deal guys? Let's all watch the recorded footage on the channel and try and add some stuff that has happened. SEAL OF APPROVAL 01:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Our timelines have traditionally been handled after-the-fact. Several great contributors have begun a trend of writing the timelines as the run is occurring. If you'd like, you can help. I'm not really good at timelines, though that sounds like a copout. Digrat (talk) 02:43, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for the info Digrat! Again, I'm kind of new on the wiki so I wasn't sure, I just got worried because of how abruptly it stopped. :) SEAL OF APPROVAL 17:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Hey, it's no problem! I wish I could keep up with the timelines more. If you're interested, the Live Updater is a good timeline-like information source. And thanks for joining the Wiki--every contributor makes a big difference. Digrat (talk) 18:29, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I wasn't on the stream for the final battle of Black, but is it true that this is our first run without any evolutions? Because I'm pretty sure we caught our Zebstrika and our Tranquil in their evolved forms. If that is correct than I'm kinda dissapointed. But it's kinda cool I guess. 00:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct, we had no actual evolutions occur in the game. People were attempting to evolve mons, but when the streamer announced that no evos this run would get us forced evos next gen, most of the stream started spamming b to cancel all evos. You expected a discussion here, but it was me, Dio!